A Feminist's Speech
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Helen discovers some interesting news in the newspaper and shares it with John and James, to their great entertainement.


This is a little story I wrote a little while back. James also appears in it but since I can only put 2 characters...

The main subject of their discussion really did happen. Specifically on April, 4th 1887. So this would take place a little while later (news didn't travel as fast as today...) Also, this event did make the international headlines for the weeks that followed so this story isn't too farfetched. =P

Sanctuary, Helen Magnus, John Druitt and James Watson don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainement. No copyright infringement intended.

I don't have much more to say so I'll let you read. Don't forget to tell me what you think. =D

Enjoy. =)

**A Feminist's Speeches**

Montague John Druitt and Dr. James Watson entered Nikola Tesla's house, not even needing to knock as every single member of their group was expected to come and go whenever they pleased. They were laughing at the antics of one of their former class mates from college they had just seen in the street. The two men got rid of their light coats and hats and continued down the hall, entering the library where most of their meetings took place when they weren't pushing the boundaries of science in the lab. It didn't take them long to notice the only other occupant in the room. She was sitting in a couch, leaning back in a way she would never allow if she knew she wasn't alone anymore. But she didn't seem to notice their entrance and appeared to be completely fascinated by the newspaper she was holding up in front of her. John and James shared amused glances at the fact that it was so typical of this woman to forget everything she was doing once she had made a discovery she deemed worthy of her attention. Her ability to focus so much had been one of the aspects of her personality that had seduced them so easily.

'Anything interesting?' James asked as he and John approached her. Helen Magnus seemed to snap to attention before she relaxed a little when she recognized the two men.

'Actually, there is!' She enthusiastically answered.

She briefly lifted her chin to allow John to drop a lingering yet chaste kiss on her lips before he sat down next to her as James sat in a chair on the opposite side of the coffee table. John looked over her shoulder and soon discovered what had caught his lover's attention among the many unimportant news. He shook his head and chuckled slightly.

'Only you, my love, only you.'

'What?' She asked, almost offended. 'It is interesting and it is important. You know how I feel about this subject and it is undeniably an important change which for one, makes me very happy and which I have no doubt will be the subject of many conversations in the near future.' John smiled.

'I'm not saying it isn't important. I doubt any of us would be here if we didn't agree with you on that cause. You have done quite a good job at proving your worth on this subject.'

Throughout the exchange, James had watched his two friends with an interested and amused eye. Helen and John's interaction had always been and would always be a thing of wonder that he, as an investigator, could never tire of witnessing. As usual when they were together, they had completely forgotten they weren't alone in the room and they were aware of nothing but each other. And he would have let it slide or teased them about it if it weren't for the fact that he now wanted to know what piece of news had Helen so excited and so ready to defend her point.

'Excuse me.' He interrupted.

He resisted the childish urge to roll his eyes as John and Helen's eyes snapped to him, obviously surprised that he was here. Or maybe, if he was being hopeful, surprised that they had forgotten his presence in the room. But he knew that was most likely wishful thinking. Helen had the grace to blush and look guilty at being caught.

'What is this exceptional news that we are talking about?' John again looked over Helen's shoulder as he took in the necessary information from the paper.

'Mrs. Susanna M. Salter has been elected mayor in Argonia, Kansas. She is the first female mayor and politician elected in the United States of America.' He quickly summed up.

'Now I understand your joy, Helen.'

Equality between men and women was undeniably Helen's favorite subject and the cause she fought for the most. The simple fact that she had made her way through college, despite the strict policy and public opinion on the matter was proof of that. And despite some wariness, mostly from Nikola, the Five had quickly understood how she had managed and that she was right to fight for a degree that was rightfully hers. And, even though Nikola might still refuse to admit it out loud, they all knew that she had become the centerpiece of their group. She was the one and only irreplaceable element that the group could not function without. Probably because they were all more than a little smitten with her and had come to value her opinion and suggestions more than anyone else's.

'But you know, my dear, we do have a queen in this very country.' She pouted.

'James, you disappoint me. It is completely different; the queen earned her title by being born in the right family and not having a brother. A mayor, however, is elected. Mrs. Salter earned her title because public opinion in Argonia understands that women and men are equal. I highly doubt a woman would be elected as such here, seeing as we are not even allowed to attend college and obtain a proper education the way men do. And if we try, we are mocked and dismissed. But I won't go into that again; we have all seen for ourselves how my attempting to be a doctor was perceived.'

Helen narrowed her eyes as she watched the two men in the room. They had both leaned back against their seats, and were sporting content smiles on their faces. She could almost see the glass of scotch they both wished they could be holding at that exact moment.

'But you knew that. You just baited me, didn't you?'

'Helen, you are such a beautiful sight when you get into those discussions. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.'

The terms 'beautiful sight' earned James a sharp look from John but he ignored it. His friend wouldn't make anything of it. However, if it were any other man uttering those words about his lover… Helen glared and turned to look at John, a questioning look in her eye. He shrugged, smiling slightly. He gently grabbed her hand and linked their fingers.

'He's right. There is so much passion in your eyes when you talk about women rights, it's quite astounding.' She pouted again, mostly for the show. 'And, you know that you do not have to prove the value of your opinion to us anymore… One would think you actually like those little displays of feminism.' He teased, his grin widening when she blushed.

He couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her cheek. It didn't matter that they weren't supposed to show their affection in public places and that it wasn't appropriate; much less for a non-married couple in which the man had not been specifically chosen by the woman's father. They had done more inappropriate things. But those, no one was supposed to know about and they were only for Helen and him to have any knowledge of.

'Well, now that this is dealt with, I suggest we go to the lab before Nikola has the brilliant idea to try another one of his power tricks.' Druitt suggested.

Before anyone could add anything, John stood up, holding a hand out to Helen, just because he knew the utterly gentlemanly gesture would aggravate her. And it did, if the glare he was on the receiving end of was anything to go by. Still, she accepted his hand and let him lead her to the door. Just as they were about to leave the room, she stopped him. They were the only ones left in the room so she allowed herself to be bolder than a 'proper' woman should be. She stepped as close to him as the many layers of her dress allowed, her lips grazing his despite the height difference.

'You know, something in your eyes tells me I'm not the only one enjoying these speeches. Would you like the entire version after dinner tonight? I'm sure you wouldn't mind.' She seductively whispered, mouth gradually moving closer to his ear and voice becoming huskier with every word.

She didn't leave him any time to answer, kissing the skin just below his ear once before promptly pulling back and starting down the hall, certain that John's eyes were following the enticing sway of her hips. When he still hadn't joined her as she reached the door to the stairs, she called out.

'John? Are you coming?' She asked sweetly.

John shook his head and chuckled, taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts before he followed her.

'My, my, Helen, you will be the death of me.' He muttered to himself, a smile still written on his features.


End file.
